


"It wasn't planned like that..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Love Confessions, Rating May Change, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Hermione is living with her girlfriend in an apartment in London since four years... four years in which nothing had happened... in fact, her girlfriend is probably only her roommate, if she should be honest to herself…When Hermione is invited to Malfoy Manor that one night, things do not go quite as planned... especially not when she remembers something... something inappropriate, although it's the wrong word for it because... it just wasn't... planned...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

,,What do you think about Cuba?" Hermione's girlfriend Laurie asked, and ripped Hermione out of her thoughts.

,,Sorry, what?!"

,,Cuba." Laurie repeated, and continued: ,,We could take a portkey. Or do you prefer the muggleway?!"

Sometimes Hermione hated it, how Laurie almost spit that word out. She looked at her, saying: ,,I'm going to Malfoy Manor this Weekend."

Laurie went as pale as ice, and dropped her wand, with which she had been cleaning their apartment, before she asked: ,,I'm sorry, I'm sure I misunderstood you."

,,No. You heard me perfectly clear. Draco had invited me."

,,Alright..." Laurie began and sat down next to Hermione. ,,That boy had bullied you in school... he is a death eater, and... you've been the one, who told me once, you’re sick of seeing his mother everyday in the ministry."

Yes, Hermione remembered saying something like that, but that was now five years ago and it was long before something happened that none of her friends knew about...

But yes... she had told Laurie about the events during the war, so Laurie knew about Narcissa.

,,She won't be there." Hermione said, hoping... it really was a lie... at least a little part of her was hoping so. That part, that had enjoyed what had happened... and she knew by herself, that it had been so damn good.

,,And you are sure about that?"

,,Honestly, Laurie... what do you even care?! We are together since four years, we are livening in separate bedrooms, and the only thing with a hint of sexual experience, had been our first kiss, and a few kisses afterwards. Besides Draco is not a death eater anymore."

,,I know. But for me that is enough. I mean, I love you. Isn't that enough?!"

,,No... sorry, but that's not a relationship for me... you are just talking about Dubai and Cuba and other countries you will never go to, because you won't take vacation."

Laurie didn't say anything for a long time, until she stood up, leaving the living room, and slamming the door behind herself.

Hermione flinched a bit, reading the letter again, she had received almost an hour ago, and which she was still holding in her hand:

_"Ms Granger,_

_as you know, it is almost the 10th anniversary of the day, the war had ended..._

_I know, that I am the very last person, you would have expected a letter, but I'm holding the ball this year, the Ministry normally held..._

_It will be this Saturday at 7pm, in Malfoy Manor..._

_I also perfectly know it is the very last place for you, to visit on voluntarily… but I would be happy to see you there…_

_with kind regards,_

_Narcissa Black“_

**~oOo~**

Hermione sighed, thinking, until she got up, and went over to her fireplace, where she threw some floopowder and stepping through green flames. She left the fireplace in the atrium of the ministry, walked directly to one of the elevators, and drove downwards, knocking at Harry’s office moments later.

,,Yes…“ he said politely, and she entered the office, by saying: ,,I’ve got a problem.“

,,Oh my god, you’re pregnant.“ he said in shock, looking up at her.

,,What?! No… by whom?!“ She asked in a rather shock, and he shrugged his shoulders: ,,Don’t know. Magic Cock?“

,,Do you think, that would work?“ she wondered, sitting down in front of his desk, and he also thought about that: ,,I don’t know… perhaps with the right potions… back to you. What’s your problem? Has Laurie finally found her way into your bedroom?“

,,No… but I’ve got a letter from Narcissa…“ he looked in slight shock, and also in amusement at her, asking if she had had also invited Hermione, who nodded: ,,Yes. Are you going?“

,,Well... I kind of owe it to her after she saved my life.”

,,Fair point... but I've been thinking more about my birthday... you know which one..."

He laughed at it and nodded: ,,Oh yes... and I know, that you never told me, what had happened... are you two even talking?“

,,No... when?"

He shrugged his shoulders: ,,Dunno, during the last five years?!“ she knew he had a point at that, but she had no answer to that… she knew she should perhaps have had talk to Narcissa but… every time their ways crossed, she just smiled politely at the older witch, receiving an also very polite smile… but they never talked…

,,I think you should come…“ Harry ripped her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him: ,,Do you think?“

,,Yes… Mione, you didn’t come the last three years to the parties in the Ministry, and to be honest… they were boring… Merlin, they really were boring. But I think she knows how to hold a party.“ she only could agree to that, still not knowing how she could face Narcissa…

,,Alright…“ she finally said: ,,I’ll come. For you… not for her.“

,,Oh come on, Hermione… whatever had happened between the both of you, you liked it.“

,,What?! No…“ Hermione said way too fast, hard blushing and Harry laughed loud, before he added: ,,No… of course not…“ not even hiding the sarcasm…

**~oOo~**

A few days later, Hermione stood in front of Malfoy Manor, although she really had had to look twice, because it didn’t look like anything the Manor she once had been lying in on the floor, getting tortured. Harry appeared next to her only moments later, taking her hand: ,,Are you alright?“

,,It looks different…“ she said and he nodded: ,,It does…“ he tapped the gate trice with his wand, saying: ,,Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for Narcissa Black.“

The gate opened immediately, and they got another completely picture… when you were standing in front of the gate, looking at the huge, much more brighter Manor, you only saw a path between two high hedges, but as soon as the gate opens, the high hedges were gone, and had been replaced by lower hedges forming a little maze on each side of the wide, bright path. Peacocks were strutting along the mazes, and even approached the two friends, who continued their way to the front door, which opened immediately by none other than Narcissa who was wearing a beautiful floor length green dress that also pushed up her breasts a bit, what made Hermione swallow hard.

„Ms Granger...“ she nodded, and looked at Harry: „Hello Harry...“

„Hi Narcissa... how are you?“

„Perfectly fine. Come in...“ she stepped aside, and while Hermione entered the Manor, she and Narcissa shared a single look that lasted a little longer and while Hermione looked at soft lips, she became aware of the taste of elven wine and a tongue in her mouth... she was trembling slightly and felt a heat spreading deep inside of her…

Without another word, Narcissa lead them into a wide hall, where people were already chatting, laughing, dancing, and drinking the finest Wine, Whiskey and Champagne.

A glass of champagne tapped Hermione‘s temple slightly, and she was ripped out of her trance once more on this day.

She drank it almost in one go, before she stepped into the room a bit more, starting a conversation about her project at work, to recognize dark curses faster, and to break it, without destroying the cursed object or a cursed person...

While she was talking to other witches and wizards, she caught eyes with Narcissa, who also was talking to someone, realizing how much the woman had changed... she just had to smile when Narcissa laughed about something, recognizing how her laughter reached her eyes.

Narcissa raised her glass with dark, red wine, what made Hermione biting her lower lip, what made Narcissa smirking, and raising her eyebrows knowingly...

After a few hours she left the ball room, asked a house elf for the way to the bathroom, went upstairs, and as soon as she was inside, she closed the door, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, and sank down on the marble floor, reaching in her hair.

She breathed hard, and tried to be more quietly than she was already, when she could hear heels from outside the room. They stopped behind the door, she was leaning against, and a very familiar voice spoke to her: ,,I’m not quite sure if my bathroom is the best hiding place, Hermione but… I think I perfectly know what is going on in your head, without looking in your mind…“ Hermione opened her eyes, remain quiet, until Narcissa continued: ,,I know, you are avoiding me, Hermione… can I even say your first name?“

,,Yes…“ she whispered, continuing to listen to Narcissa: ,,Look… we don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to, but don’t you think, that we could have a normal conversation at least?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione whispered again, turning her head as if she could see Narcissa through the door, and Narcissa continued: ,,Whenever you are ready… and if you would like to… join me in the garden. I think you could need a bit of fresh air.“

**~oOo~**

_**5 years ago…** _

_Hermione was sitting in a bar on the magical side of London, celebrating her Birthday with a few friends, and after a few hours, they decided, to spice things a bit up, so Harry said: ,,Hermione… Truth or Dare?“_

_,,Truth.“_

_,,Are you really dating Hannah from the Department of Mysteries?“_

_,,I would rather date Ron.“ she said in slight disgust, and everyone at the table laughed, while they continued playing._

_,,Wait… Nick, you really think, you could kiss a woman like Nina?!“ Becca, who was working also as an Auror, asked and Nick, who was working in another Department, looked at her: ,,Sure. She’s hot…“_

_,,She is…“ Becca agreed, and continued: ,,But she’s dumb… I mean, I probably would rather kiss someone like Narcissa, or Danielle.“_

_,,Seriously?! You would kiss Narcissa Black?!“ Hermione blurted out, getting everyone’s attention. Harry bit his lower lip, and wanted to say something, when his eyes widened._

_,,That came out a bit louder… sorry. But… are we talking about the Narcissa fucking Black?! I mean sure, she would definitely a better choice than anyone else, and I’m not talking about my past with her family, but… kissing her?! I don’t know.“_

_,,I’m actually really glad, you turned your statement that way.“ A voice behind Hermione said, and she blushed really hard, asking: ,,How long is she standing there?“_

_,,Not long…“_

_,,A few minutes…“ Becca added, and Narcissa said: ,,Long enough.“_

**~oOo~**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione turned around, facing the woman, she was crossing paths with every day in the ministry, and said: ,,I don’t know, if drinking games are yours, but… I… I don’t want to have a fight, or something like that on my Birthday.“_

_Narcissa´s gaze softened a bit more, than it already had been, and in her eyes Hermione could see something like… gratitude. She nodded, and sat down right next to Hermione, and Harry winked at her with a grin._

_,,You do know Truth or dare kiss or swear…“ Becca asked, and Narcissa glared at her, asking: ,,What do you think how old I am?!“what made Hermione chuckle a bit. She offered Narcissa a Shot Glass, and Harry asked: ,,Truth or dare kiss or swear…“_

_,,Truth…“_

_,,Do you hate anyone on this table here?“ Harry asked, and Narcissa said without any kind of hesitation: ,,No. Except of you, for this Question…“ they laughed, and Hermione looked at Narcissa, who also smirked into her glass._

_,,Harry…“_

_,,Dare“ he said, and Hermione realized, that they all became more and more tipsy, but no one cared… they continued the game, until she had took “Kiss“_

_,,Kiss Narcissa…“ Becca said, and Harry looked at first at Hermione, who almost coughed. She felt the heat raising up in her head… she felt her hard breathing, and stood up: ,,I can’t…“ and with that she stood up, leaving the Bar as fast as possible…_

_Outside in the chilly air of the night, she took a few deep breaths, leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes, until she jumped slightly, when someone said: ,,I know, you just invited me, to be polite.“ she opened her eyes, looking at Narcissa, who continued without hesitation._

_,,Like I know, you are just smiling at me out of politeness, in the Ministry… but I would like to stand here without anything between us. I know, you have every right to hate me, Ms Granger, and I wish I could say Sorry, and it definitely would be appropriate, but…“_

_,,It is probably the hardest word to say, because you can never be sure, the person in front of you, wants to hear it. And you also can’t be sure, the person who uses it… means it…“ Hermione interrupted her, and looked directly at her, saying: ,,I’ve invited you, because it is my Birthday, and I don’t want to have an argument on my Birthday Ms Black. I’ve smiled at you at work, because of politeness, yes. But also because the war is over.“_

_,,Thank you, Ms Granger…“_

_Hermione nodded, and apologized: ,,I’m sorry I ran away… it was just… too much in that moment…“_

_,,I know…“ Narcissa said gently, and stepped closer… she took Hermione´s hands, asking: ,,Is that alright?“ Hermione nodded, feeling those warm hands was what she needed right now. She looked up at the woman, saying: ,,I mean… it’s just a game, isn’t it?“_

_,,Yes.“ Narcissa smirked slightly, and Hermione bit her lower lip, and kissed Narcissa. It was just a short, quick kiss but the moment she moved back, was also the moment their eyes met…_

_She stepped forward and kissed the woman in front of her again, only to be kissed back immediately... they gripped into each other's hair tightly, and Hermione groaned as Narcissa pulled her hair a little. Or was it Narcissa´s moan, and Hermione´s tightened grip? She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t really care in that moment… she turned them around, so that she could push Narcissa against the wall… she could taste the wine Narcissa had last drunk... and they continued their passionate kiss until Narcissa slowly withdrew... she turned it again, pressing Hermione gently against the wall and whispered: ,,Happy birthday Hermione..." and with that she disapparated…_

**~oOo~**

,,Why did you leave…?“ was Hermione´s first question, that came into her mind, when she had found Narcissa in the garden a bit later. Narcissa smirked, saying: ,,They are all perfectly fine without me.“

,,No… I mean… five years ago.“ Hermione said, and Narcissa turned around, looking at her… she thought about it for a while, saying: ,,Because it ha been your Birthday, Hermione. I didn’t want to disturb you any longer.“

,,You didn’t. I’ve invited you…“ Narcissa nodded, stepping closer. She placed her hands at Hermione´s cheeks, and nodded: ,,I know. But I’ve heard Becca’s thoughts…“

Hermione sighed: ,,Understand… Becca insulted you directly after I sat back down…“ she said, shaking her head. ,,I don’t have any more contact to her… but I should’ve talked to you in the past.“

,,It’s alright, Hermione… I could have talked to you either, but don’t let us stay in the past… tell me about your life.“

They started walking through Narcissa´s garden, and Hermione talked her about Laurie: ,,I’ve met her in a Lesbian bar, and we understood each other from the first moment on… in retrospect I think, it was just too perfect. We met after that one night another four times, before we had had our first kiss…“ Hermione blushed hard at the mention of a kiss, looking at Narcissa, who laughed, and said: ,,Hermione… are you asking me right now, if I liked our kiss?“

,,Erm… well… I…“

,,Yes.“ Narcissa whispered in Hermiones ear, kissing her cheek, and asking her to continue, so Hermione kept talking: ,,Alright… so, after our first kiss, we went out, and she moved in two weeks later… she always talked about going everywhere… Dubai, Cuba,… and other countries, but every time I agreed to a vacation with her, she told me, she couldn’t just take a vacation… she never slept in my bedroom… she never slept with me…“ Narcissa stopped, and they sat down, before she asked: ,,Wait a minute… you have girlfriend.“

,,Yes.“

,,And you two are living in the same apartment.“

,,Yes…“

,,And you are not sleeping together?! Not even in the same bedroom?!“

,,No…“ Hermione sighed: ,,I know, Sex is not the most important thing in a relationship, but… isn’t Sex a part of a relationship?“

,,Yes… and if you’re not sure about sleeping with your partner, not matter which reason you have, but… please forgive me, if I’m crossing a line here, but… your situation sounds for me like you are just roommates.“

,,I know… I’ve already said the same about it. I even asked her… but she said, that this life… this situation is enough for her, but not for me. It is just not enough for me. Am I selfish, if I just want to be happy? Am I selfish, for wishing a relationship, in which there is a person, that understands me, without words?“

Just when Narcissa hugged her, she realized that she had been started to cry a bit…

,,I’m sorry…“ Hermione whispered, but Narcissa shook her head, holding her tightly, before she whispered: ,,No… You feel lonely, Hermione. That’s a normal feeling… and I know that feeling perfectly well…“

Hermione tightened her grip in Narcissa´s back, gripping into the other woman’s dress… they sighed both at the same time, and laughed before they continued their way through the garden. Wrapping an arm around each other’s waist…

It was past midnight, when Narcissa brought Hermione to her gate, and looked at her.

,,Hermione… it might be that our kiss was just the result of a drinking game but…“ she smirked, and continued: ,,I would like to learn to know the sober Hermione Granger. Without a bar, without Friends nearby… and without Alcohol. Just you and me.“

Hermione smirked, and kissed Narcissa´s cheek: ,,I would like that.“

When she entered the apartment a bit later, she looked at the closed bedroom door of Laurie, and made a decision… she wanted to do something, she had swore to herself, she would never do that to Laurie. But doesn’t she deserve a bit of… love? Just a bit of everything…?

She took a few deep breaths, pulled out her wand, and wanted to open Laurie’s door first without magic, and then with magic, but it remained locked.

And that definitely was enough for Hermione. Laurie was hiding something, and a part of Hermione wanted to know, what it was, but the other part still had the feeling, she had had missed a chance.

Could she have had a chance with Narcissa this night?

**~oOo~**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~**

_She looked around in her flat, looking between Laurie’s door, to her own door, and back to their fireplace… there had definitely been a chance, and she had missed it… she didn’t know, if it would be crazy, but… she was faster in her fireplace, than she could think. She went through green flames, and thought of the only place, she wanted to be right now… she had to take her chance better a bit later, than… perhaps never. Still hoping, her feeling was right, she stepped out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor, finding Narcissa in the parlor._

_,,Hermione, did something happened?“ she asked, and stood up._

_Hermione stepped closer without saying something, while she was fighting against her mind, who kept telling her, that her intuition had been wrong. She breathed hard, took Narcissa´s face in her hands, and-_

**~oOo~**

,,Hermione?!“ Laurie ripped her out of her thoughts, while she was standing in front of her fireplace, floopowder in her hand, and trembling hard. That would be as wrong, as it would be right at the same time, because Narcissa wanted her to be sober, when they would meet…

Sober… yes… and if she would do this right now, if she would go after her daydream, she would probably pushing Narcissa.

She sighed, dropped the floopowder back in the pot, and looked at Laurie, saying: ,,I want you to leave my apartment by tomorrow.“

,,Excuse me?!“ Laurie asked, and followed Hermione, who was about to go into her bedroom. She turned around, facing Laurie, with her wand still in her hand, asking: ,,Do you even love me?!“

,,Yes… of course…“

,,Yeah?! And why on earth are we not sleeping in the same bed?! Why are you locking your bedroom by magic?!“

,,That doesn’t concern you, Hermione. You want to know, if I love you?! No. You were just there, when I was lonely. Pansy denied me, so I’ve searched for another woman. You are a great kisser, Hermione. But do you honestly think, I would touch a mudblood?!“

The slap came faster, than Hermione had been even thought about, and Laurie looked in shock at her. Hermione pointed her wand at her, and pushed her magically into her bedroom, and closed the door.

,,HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!!!“

,,DO ME A FAVOR, AND FIND A NEW WORD!!!“ Hermione yelled back, and started packing… she didn’t know, where she should go, so she vanished through the floonetwork, and appeared straight in front of Malfoy Manor.

She bit her lower lip, and wasn’t sure anymore, if she really should have had come here… especially after her daydream. Shaking her head, she wanted to tap the gate with her wand, but it slid open immediately, so she stepped through it, walked alongside the path, and wanted to knock at the front door, when it opens.

,,Hermione…“ Narcissa greeted her with a worried look on her face. The woman had been in a bathrobe, and she smells like wild roses, what made Hermione feel a bit better. She looked at Narcissa, and before she could say something, Narcissa pulled her gently inside. They walked upstairs into a parlor, and Narcissa brought them Firewhiskey, and sat down next to Hermione.

,,What happened?“ Hermione shook her head, and said: ,,I shouldn’t have come here… I probably disturbing you, and you wanted for us to meet, when I’m sober, and-“

Narcissa placed a finger on Hermione´s lips, and said gently: ,,Hermione Granger… just tell me what happened.“

The younger witch nodded, took a deep breath, and told her everything that had happened…

When she was done talking, Narcissa just held her tight, and they weren’t talking for a long time, until Hermione must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes the next time, she was lying in a comfortable bed, and the sun was shining through heavy curtains.

She stood out of the bed, realizing that her dress had been transformed into a nightgown… there was a knock at the door, before the door opened, and a house elf appeared in the room. He looked at Hermione, and said: ,,Good Morning Miss Granger. Mistress Black is waiting for you in the parlor. Nuk was asked to bring Hermione Granger downstairs, if she would be awake.“

She smiled, saw her bag, and said: ,,I’ll come.“

The elf nodded, and vanished out of the room…

Hermione came downstairs only a bit later, and entered the parlor, where Narcissa was sitting on the sofa… she stood up, when Hermione entered the room, and approached her.

,,How did you sleep?“

,,Better than since a long time…“

Narcissa smiled, and said: ,,That's because I've made a lot of changes in this house. And I also spoke a little spell, when you fell asleep last night, so that you wouldn’t be dreaming. I wasn’t sure, if you would dream something, if you would stay here the night.“

,,Thank you…“ she said. ,,And also, that I could’ve sleep here.“

,,It’s alright, Hermione. Would you like to go to breakfast with me, before we go to work?“

**~oOo~**

Hermione never would have thought of feeling at home in the same house, in which she had been tortured years ago. But either thanks to Narcissa´s magic, or her own will… that feeling was gone. She could even walk into that specific room, where it had happened.

,,Do you sometimes thinking of her…?“ Hermione asked, when she saw Narcissa out of the corner of her eyes, knowing that it was actually a stupid question, but the moment she wanted to take back the question, Narcissa stepped into the room, nodding: ,,Yes. She had been a completely different woman when we were younger… and there had been a moment during the war when I thought... when I was hoping she would change. The moment you-know-who had taken out his anger on her too... that day, he had killed so many in this room… I was hoping she would turn her back on him. But…“ she said, looking up at the picture of Bellatrix. It was the only thing in this room, and the Bellatrix in that picture was much more younger, and she even smiled down on them.

,,She was too deep in all of this. Her soul was also... too attached to dark magic." Hermione looked at the picture, and back to Narcissa, taking her hand.

,,May I ask you something… why do you still live here…?“ Hermione asked gently, and Narcissa sighed, and shrugged her shoulders: ,,Lucius wanted for me to keep this house, and to live here…“ she looked at Hermione, adding: ,,It was the only place I knew… or at least hoped, you would come to me, if I would ask.“

,,I could’ve say No…“ Hermione said, and Narcissa smirked, leaned down, and whispered: ,,Somehow I knew you would be curious enough to come… besides I have spoken to Harry, and he had also told me, if I would invite you, you would probably talking to him first.“

She smirked and could only agree to that… she really liked it in that house, and she liked Narcissa, but she wasn’t sure, if there were more feelings…

**~oOo~**

,,Of course there are feelings, Mione.“ Harry said, when they met after three months in a bar in London, and after she had talked to him about everything.

,,What? No… no, Harry. I’m not in love with Narcissa…“

,,Hermione… after everything you’ve told me… after you even wanted to go back to her in that night, to kiss her, I’m pretty sure, you are in Love with her.“

,,I never should’ve told you about that daydream.“ she said, stirring in her cocktail. ,,I mean… she is an attractive woman, she is pretty, she is… kind of fascinating, and… oh my Godric she is so damn hot…“ she finally said, and he laughed, when she buried her face in her hands.

,,What am I suppose to do?“

,,I think you know that…“ he said, and of course she knew that, but…

,,What if I’m too young for her…? What if… what if other people would point at us…?“

,,Mione, they do that all the time, and you know that…“ he said, reaching out for her hand, and continued: ,,What happened five years ago, when you two were talking outside…?“

Hermione blushed hard, and finally told him about that kiss: ,,It was just a Kiss… after a drinking game… because of a drinking game… but… that kiss was so… breathtaking, and… stopp laughing at me!“

He laughed, but she also had to laugh by herself… he squeezed her hand, and said: ,,It might have been just a drinking game-Kiss, but… what would it be now? What would it be for you, if she would kiss you right here, in the middle of this bar?“

Hermione thought about it for a while, before she said: ,,It would probably be… a real Kiss… but she wanted me to be sober, if we would go out…“

He smirked wide, looked at someone behind Hermione, and before she could even asked, someone gripped in her hair, she was pulled back softly, and looked into Narcissa´s eyes, before the older woman kissed her deeply. Hermione grabbed in Narcissa´s dress, and sighed into that Kiss, before Narcissa pulled back, and said: ,,I think we had had have those sober moments, Darling.“

Hermione grinned wide, and Narcissa looked at Harry: ,,I’m sorry for interrupting the two of you…“

,,No, no… it’s fine.“ he said smirkingly, while Hermione recognized Andromeda behind Narcissa, who was winking at them. Hermione blushed harder, and Narcissa turned back to her, kissed her again gently, and said: ,,Don’t be too late…“

Hermione nodded, and the older witch left the Bar with her sister… Hermione looked back at Harry, who couldn’t stop smirking, and said: ,,I… erm… it wasn’t really planned like that, but…“

,,You like it…“

,,Wouldn’t I be stupid, if not?“ she asked back, and he raised a glass on that…

When she arrived at home later, she was told by Nuk, that Narcissa was already in her bedroom, so Hermione nodded, and walked straight upstairs, went directly into Narcissa´s bedroom, without knocking. Narcissa looked up from her book, and almost threw it away, the moment Hermione closed the door behind her.

She stopped thinking… she just pulled out her shoes, and her dress, climbed on the bed, over Narcissa and kissed her deeply, and she gave everything she felt into that kiss… tongues were battling, nails were scratching over bodies…

Teeth bit the other woman's lips, shoulders, neck and nipples... they sucked on the other woman's skin and clitoris... Hermione moaned and screamed Narcissa's name, who pushed her more and more over the edge until her whole body was trembling…

,,Can you say that part again…?“ asked Narcissa when they woke up the next morning with their legs hooked together, and Hermione blushed hard, asking: ,,The part, where I’ve told you… I want to feel your fingers deeper in my ass?“

The other woman laughed, and said: ,,No… the other part, after you’ve screamed my name the fourth time…“

Hermione grinned, and kissed her: ,,I love you…“

,,I love you too, Mione… my sweet, screaming lioness…“

**~oOo~**

**THE END!**


End file.
